<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by PrettyPlague</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838673">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPlague/pseuds/PrettyPlague'>PrettyPlague</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Real World, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Falling In Love, Food, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPlague/pseuds/PrettyPlague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I remember I was in my room," Aphelios said with his eyes closed.</p><p>"What were you doing?" Linda said, staring at him while holding a notebook with notes inside."My homework because my mother wouldn't stop nagging me since I had school tomorrow.""How did you feel?" Linda asked, writing down what Aphelios said.</p><p>"Pissed because I wanted to play with my sister since she bought a game we both wanted to play." Aphelios twitched a little.</p><p>Linda noticed, crossing her legs and placed her book down.</p><p>"So tell me what happens after you finish your homework."</p><p>"I heard my mother yell my name because dinner was ready but I wanted to finish my homework before I went down for dinner. Maybe 10 minutes went by and I decided to go downstairs but on my way down I noticed that the house was quiet. I suspected hear my parents arguing about their relationship. But this time I heard no arguing but crickets singing outside in the night. I made it downstairs to see food splatter on the floor mix with blood. I remember I started to back up when I tripped on something and banged my head against the floor. The impact didn't hurt that much but what I witnessed did. I saw my father on the floor."</p><p>Aphelios kept twitching in his spot. Out of comfort, Linda put her hand on his noticing Aphelios gradually start to calm down.</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>Aphelios paused, he didn't want to say it.</p><p>"I don't remember."</p><p>"I believe you do." Linda quickly said.</p><p>Aphelios open his eyes and stared at his therapist.</p><p>"I don't want to remember what I saw."</p><p>Linda leaned forward from her chair as she pushed up her glasses with a finger. "You need to talk about that day or else you will never move on from this nightmare."</p><p>Aphelios sat up and looked at the time. "Times up, isn't it?" He muttered coldly to her.</p><p>Aphelios never spoke about what happened to him on that dreadful day as it haunts him every single day. Linda looked at the clock, sighing while giving a nod. Aphelios sat up and stretched his arms.</p><p>"Thank you for your time. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and left.</p><p>"Yeah....and speak of nothing" Linda mumbled to herself.</p><p>Aphelios left the building that held his therapy session and started heading his way to work. He works at the fancy restaurant as a waiter which is still shocking for him since to work there you need to have a degree from college. Aphelios dropped out of college during his first semester due to the trauma. He walked to the train station and waited for the train. Aphelios usually wore a black hoodie with black ripped jeans and a pair of converse to not attract attention from other people. Aphelios only had a few friends that checked up on him once in a blue moon as they knew that he would only tell them lies about how he's feeling. He lost most of his friends due to the situation and so he tends to keep things to himself when meeting new people. Alphelios put his headphones on and started listening to Falling by Harry Styles. His mind started to drift, everything around him started to slow down as if someone decided to freeze time. The song started to slow down till you could only hear the singer whispering. But the whispering slowly started turning into violent threats and memories.</p><p>"If you tell anyone who I am I will find you and make sure it's a painful death just like your mother and sister."</p><p>Aphelios looked up to see he was in his parent's room and saw the blood splatter on the walls and the floor. Aphelios heart started to race as he slowly started to remember what was going to happen next and turned around only to get hit by a heavy object knocking onto the bloody bed where his mother laid.</p><p>"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to show you something you will never forget." A glitched voice echoed through the room.</p><p>Aphelios tried to crawl to his mother who was not moving and blood was coming out in every area. Aphelios was quickly flipped over and his wrist was being held above his head. He closed his eyes as he felt the person slide their hand down his pants and feel them kissing his neck to his chest. Aphelios was able to get one of his wrists out of the person's grip and punched the person in the face and tried to escape only to feel something go around his neck and started to get choked out due to the person behind him. He started to lose consciousness as his legs started to give up and so did himself. He could feel himself getting dragged onto the bed but not being able to do anything. He could feel his mother's cold hand touching his arm and the person slowly started to undo his pants. Aphelios started to regain himself and kicked the person in the face with whatever strength he had left and made a break for it to the door that was shining bright. As Aphelios was about to reach the door something pulled him back and he watched the train that was a few inches away from him go by.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay? You almost killed yourself?!" A random person said.</p><p>Aphelios was confused and out of breath. Was he dreaming? Or is his fear starting to creep out of his mind to his reality?</p><p>"I'm fine...thank you." Aphelios mumbled as he quickly hopped onto the train without looking at the man who saved him from his death.</p><p>Aphelios sat down on an empty seat and leaned his head against the sidebars and closed his eyes again but making sure he doesn't fall asleep like before. Aphelios never really sleeps due to that reason and made sure he doesn't but today was the day he wasn't paying attention and he learned his lesson from it. He made it to his destination and made his way out of the train station and walked to work. He walked into the restaurant, being greeted by the staff. He did the same while making his way to the staff room to change into his work uniform.</p><p>"Hey, Phel you're early as usual," Leona said behind him with a smile.</p><p>He turned around only to look up a little and gave a weak smile.</p><p>"Phel, you look awful. Did you sleep well last night?" Leona said while touching his face with her warm hands.</p><p>Aphelios backed away a little and Leona froze.</p><p>"I'm sorry I forgot you don't like being touched. I still don't know why though. Who doesn't like being hugged?" She pouted while looking out the window.</p><p>"I just don't like people touching me. I'm allergic to feeling people on me." Aphelios said trying to sound funny but he only received a glare at Leona.</p><p>"So you don't like me?" She said with anger.</p><p>Aphelios quickly started to shake his head.</p><p>"No, I mean I don't mind being touched but I prefer not to!" Leona started laughing which made Aphelios confused.</p><p>"I was just messing with you Phel! I won't hug you or touch you if you’re not comfortable with it." Leona looked at Aphelios was now looking like he was about to cry due to the mixed signals he was receiving.</p><p>Leona faces her way to a big whiteboard that has several schedules and Aphelios heard a big sigh from her. "Night shift again?" He asked while buttoning up his shirt.</p><p>"Sadly, yes." She groaned and covered her face.</p><p>"I'm tired of dealing with these people, can't they just cook food at home." She complains which made Aphelios laugh a little.</p><p>"I'm sure they work ten times harder than us so maybe they're tired of cooking. Unless you want them to accidentally fall asleep and set their kitchen on fire." He said while putting on his shoes.</p><p>"Sounds like you've been through those experiences," Leona said back while staring at him.</p><p>Aphelios paused for a moment as it did happen to him before because of his lack of sleep but quickly changed the subject.</p><p>"How was your date last night?" Leona quickly ran to Aphelios grabbing his arm, making Aphelios flinch.</p><p>"It was the best date ever! Honestly dating a female is way better than dating a male. Men are just...ugh" Leona said gagging a bit.</p><p>"I won't take any offense to that," Aphelio mumble in pain a little due to how tight Leona was gripping his arm.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly let go.</p><p>"Phel your sleeve!" Aphelios looked down and saw blood was spreading from underneath his shirt.</p><p>Aphelios started to panic and started to back away.</p><p>"Aphelios did you hurt yourself on your way to work?" Leona said walking to the first aid kit.</p><p>Without saying a word, Aphelios quickly left the room when Leona wasn't looking and headed to the bathroom. He quickly locked the door and looked at the mirror looking at his arm.</p><p>"Why now!" He spat, pissed off.</p><p>He slowly started to roll up his sleeves only to be greeted with scars that were left from him. Leona had squeezed on one that was fresh and now it was dripping down his arm like a waterfall. Aphelios looked around and saw a first aid kit hanging from the wall and grabbed it, looking through the supplies. He managed to find bandages and alcohol pads. He put the first aid down and looked at the mirror to check out his arm while slowly applying the alcohol onto his wounds. He let a hiss as he could feel a sharp pain from the contact to his wound. He used at least 6 alcohol pads and started bandaging himself up till he heard a knock from the door. He froze.</p><p>"Hey, Phel are you there?" Leona asked.</p><p>Aphelios let out a huff and responded. "Yeah, I'm okay just had to use the bathroom!"</p><p>There was a long pause from both of them. Did she leave? Aphelios ripped the bandages to finish while cleaning up the mess. Once he had finished, he fixed himself up and opened the door to be greeted by Leona who was checking the bathroom.</p><p>"Are you looking for something?" Aphelios asked.</p><p>Leona stopped looking to look at Aphelios and then his arm. She reached out to grab it by Aphelios manage to move out the way before she can touch him again. There was once again an awkward silence so Aphelios decided to break it.</p><p>"I should get going to work." He mumbled and headed off to customers who were waiting for a waiter to take their orders. Leona watched him as he put on a fake smile on his face, greeting the people as she started to wonder if he was truly okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Man Who Saved My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aphelios felt himself grow tired out of the excessive hours of work, serving both nice customers and mean ones. He wanted to go home so badly that he started to not care how he presented himself.  Another hour had gone by and Leona walked over to him, whispering that his shift was over. Aphelios felt relieved and said goodbye to Leona, walking off to the staff room to get ready. While arriving at his locker, he noticed that it was open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leona must have gone through my stuff.” Aphelios mutters to himself as he opens his locker wider, only for a black shadow lashes towards him. He stumbled back tripping over his own foot, falling and hitting his head against the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” One of the workers said as she was sitting down at the table staring at him. Aphelios, unable to create a sentence, stared at his locker as if something was going to grab him and drag him into the abyss. The worker walked over to him and helped him up, dusting him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hit your head really hard. Are you going to be alright?” She reached for her phone. “Should I call the hospital?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see it?” Aphelios finally uttered. The worker looked confused as she stared into his locker only to find his regular clothes and converses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what? You bust your ass? Yes, I saw that.” She said, trying not to laugh. Aphelios finally looked away from his locker to stare at the women, who’s amusement changed to a straight face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you.” He quickly said, grabbing his stuff and rushing out the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor kid is going to give himself a heart attack.” The worker mumbled watching him leave. Aphelios walked to the bus stop and sat down staring at his phone with his therapist’s number looking right back at him. He remembers if something weird happens to just call her but looking at the time, she may be sleeping. Aphelios turned off his phone and leaned back on the seat as he stared at the stars shining from the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if they became a star to watch over me.” He whispered to himself. He looked at the bus time and saw that the bus was running a little late, sucking his teeth out of annoyance because he wanted to go home. He put his headphones on and played a random song just so he could pass time. While waiting for what felt like an hour he looked up and spotted a bright red car across the street from where he stood. He stared at it for a while while wondering if the person was going to drive away since the light was green but the car just sat there. Aphelios looked around to see if maybe there was someone coming over but there was no one. He decided to not think about it that much and started playing Candy Crush. Aphelios looked at the time to see an hour went by and the bus still hadn't arrived and noticed that the car was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, maybe the person was just waiting for someone.” He said to himself and got up from the seat as he made the decision to walk home. At the start of his walk, he began to hear someone rolling behind him. He turned around to see the same bright red car behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is weird.” He mumbled, quickening his pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car went ahead of him and stopped. The car window went down which made Aphelios come to a stop too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you lost?” A raspy voice asked. Aphelios now knew it was a guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” Aphelios sputtered, mentally begging to go home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need a ride then? You look really tired.” The man said with a smirk that Aphelios could see. Aphelios grew really concerned and started backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a nice gesture, it really is but I’m meeting someone so um thank you,” Aphelios said, walking off. The car that continued to follow him. Aphelios couldn’t call anyone because Leona was working and his therapist was most likely sleeping. Aphelios started to run which made the car behind speed up. He saw an alleyway and rushed in to see another street from the other end plus there were people chilling. Aphelios put on his hoodie and speed walked through the alley passed by many suspicious people but not realizing the man who was in the car was following behind him. Aphelios could see the end of the alley and felt so relieved to see people walking around. As he reached the end, he felt someone grab him by the neck and pull him back inside, slamming him hard against the brick wall. Aphelios tried to scream but the man instantly covered his mouth, making Aphelios taste the leather from the man’s glove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been waiting for this day.” The stranger sounded like he was on some sort of drug. “To finally hold you like this like before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphelios heart was pounding hard and he felt paralyzed with fear. His mind keeps telling him to fight for his life however, his body just gave up like before. Tears started to run down as he was flipped against the wall feeling the coldness from the bricks touching his cheek. He could feel the man running his hands down his back as he started to grind up against him. Aphelios closes his eyes preparing himself to relive his past when he suddenly didn’t feel the weight from the man anymore. He wanted to turn around but he was afraid the man was still behind him so he decided to stay against the wall unless he was told to get off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Someone asked. Aphelios didn’t know what to do until he realized the voice sounded different. This tone was deeper than the other man which gave Aphelios the confidence to turn around only to be greeted with a tall, muscular man looking down at him. Aphelios slammed himself back against the wall while staring back, afraid he may be the guy’s friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax I’m not going to hurt you. But I did hurt him.” He looked down at the man, who was now on the floor bleeding from his head. Aphelios didn’t believe anything the man said and quickly ran to the end of the alley and continued running to his apartment. As he ran into his apartment he quickly locked all 7 locks on the door and slammed himself against it while sliding down. His hands were shaking. His mind was racing. He could feel his own blood running through his veins becoming colder with every pump his heart gives. Everything around him started moving and soon enough he passed out on the cold floor. Aphelios started waking up with the sunshine shine into his eyes. He slowly sat up from the floor and held his head. The memories slowly started to come back making him sweat a bit. He suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from his living room and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Aphelios said quietly as he walked over and pressed a button to hear the voicemails. Most of them were from Leona asking him where he was, why he didn’t show up to work and threatening to come over to his apartment as soon as she leaves work. The last voicemail was from his therapist asking him why he didn’t show up today. Aphelios walked away and entered his kitchen to eat something, only to see nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I have to go out.” He thought to himself until he realized that man could still be outside which made him a little dizzy. “Well, there are people outside so I don’t think he will attack me during daylight.” He said while changing his clothes into something more comfortable. Aphelios headed outside and made his way to the supermarket. He started to daydream when he accidentally ran into someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry-” Aphelios said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you.” A deep voice replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphelios paused and looked up only to find the man who may have saved him from the other man last night. Without saying a word, the man grabbed Aphelios by the arm and dragged him into the alleyway. Aphelios started panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I don’t get a thank you from you for saving your ass.” He said pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphelios didn’t say anything because he was terrified of this big man that’s hovering over him. His chest was exposed showing a couple of scars all over the place and also on his face.       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say thank you?” He spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphelios snapped back to reality and coughed. “Th-Thank you for helping me last night.” He stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stared at him and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphelios didn’t want to tell him because he just met this dude and doesn’t trust him. “Oh um... I was just taking a walk,” Aphelios said looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked away for a second and then looked back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you there.” He said grabbing his shoulder while walking out the alleyway. Aphelios didn’t want him to find out where he was going but he kind of did since he did save him from yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your name, mooncake?” He asked while passing by people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphelios could feel the man hand on his shoulder helping him guide through the people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aphelios.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded his head. “The name’s Sett.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>